At present, a shilly-car becomes one of the popular children's toy cars since its safety and practicality catch much attention, and related manufactures keep improving the shilly-car further.
A shilly-car as disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. No. 200720196751.0 was published on Jan. 14, 2009 comprises a wheel swing module, a connecting element, a rotating element and a seat frame, wherein the swing module includes a front wheel, and a rear wheel mounted on the seat frame, wherein the wheel swing module is coupled to an end of a connecting element through a rotating element in order to control the steering direction of the leg-controlled wheel swing module by legs, and the other end of the connecting element is coupled to the seat frame. When the foregoing structured shilly-car is used, the user sits on the seat frame and put both legs on the leg-controlled wheel swing module. After motive forces are applied to the shilly-car, a rotating element installed on the connecting element is provided for the user to rotate the leg-controlled swing module to swing and move the shilly-car forward. The user sits on the leg-controlled shilly-car and shifts the center of gravity of the human body backward, so that the user's legs can be comfortably spread to operate the leg-controlled wheel swing module and improve the comfort of use.
As disclosed in P.R.C Pat. No. 201120266572.6 entitled “Improved shilly-car structure” and published on Feb. 22, 2012, the shilly-car structure comprises a leg-controlled wheel swing module, a link rod and a seat frame, wherein the leg-controlled wheel swing module includes a handlebar, a bushing, a front wheel shaft and a front wheel, and the handlebar and the front wheel shaft is connected by the sleeve, and a bearing is installed in the bushing, and the front wheel is installed onto the front wheel shaft, and an end of the link rod is connected to the seat frame, and the other end of the rod has a bushing shaft with an upper end inserted from the top end of the bushing and passed through the bearing in the bushing, and a screw is inserted from the bottom end of the bushing and coupled to a threaded hole at the bottom of the bushing shaft, so that the leg-controlled wheel swing module an the link rod constitute a swing motion, and such shilly-car has the bushing installed at the connecting position between the handlebar and the front wheel shaft, and the bushing shaft is installed at an end of the link rod, so that if the bushing is damaged, it is necessary to replace a section of the link rod only without the need of replacing the whole leg-controlled wheel swing module. In addition, the bushing is installed at the connecting position between the handlebar and the front wheel shaft, the overall strength of the leg-controlled wheel swing module can be improved, and the whole structure becomes simple and reasonable.
However, the aforementioned two types of shilly-cars still have the following drawbacks:
1. The metal frame causes a heavy weight of the shilly-cars, so that it is difficult for children to use the shilly-cars and for the children's parents to move.
2. The seat cushion made of canvas and the backrest made of iron tubes cause back pains to riders and affect the children's growth and development.
3. The brake device is insensitive and easy to cause smashed fingers.
4. There is a hidden danger of making a turn with a too-large radius or causing unexpected turning, shifting or falling after making a turn.